The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Abutilon×hybridum, hereinafter referred to by the varietal denomination ‘RutAbut1’.
Pedigree and history: The original ‘RutAbut1’ plant is a cross made between Abutilon ‘Fairy Coral Red’ (unpatented, female parent) and Abutilon ‘Halo’ (unpatented, male parent) in 2007 under the direction of David Knauft and Suzzanne Tate. Cuttings from the original ‘RutAbut1’ plant were first taken in Watkinsville, Ga. in March of 2008 and were planted in Watkinsville, Ga. in May of 2008 to produce asexually propagated plants of the new ‘RutAbut1’ variety. Additional plants of the ‘RutAbut1’ variety, asexually propagated by cuttings, were transferred to a location in Bonsall, Calif. in June of 2012 for further evaluation. ‘RutAbut1’ has been evaluated through trials at locations in Athens, Ga. from 2009 to 2013; in Tifton, Ga. from 2009 to 2012, in Bonsall, Calif. from 2012 to 2013; and in Watkinsville, Ga.
‘RutAbut1’ has been cold hardy outside in Athens, Ga. and Tifton, Ga. in unprotected containers sitting above ground. Flowering occurs on ‘RutAbut1’ from mid-April until hard frost in Athens, Ga., whereas most Abutilon selections stop flowering during the heat of summer.
The Inventors would expect the cultivar to be used commercially as a perennial in USDA zones 8-11. ‘RutAbut1’ can be used as a flowering annual in colder parts of the United States. Production is expected in the southeastern and southwestern United States. ‘RutAbut1’ should perform well in other countries with similar climates.